Probie
by m.deeks33
Summary: Deeks signs the papers to Be Ncis Agent


It was the not the first time, an argument had broken out in the bullpen of the D.C. branch of NCIS (Naval Criminal Investigative Service) Team. Tim McGee and Ziva David were arguing with Tony DiNozzo because he was being way too cruel to a Probationary Agent named Martin A. Deeks; who was assigned to their team for training in the field by Leon Vance and Hetty Lange. Leon asked the team leader of his "A team;" which was led by Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Vance had a meeting with Gibbs and had to give him Direct orders to train Deeks, who was on Hetty's team. Gibbs understands that Deeks was on his team temporally. Gibbs had told his team that Deeks was on their team to train with them in the field. Deeks realized he'd been on D.C. Branch team for six months while his Training started on April 1st 2013.

Deeks was on OSP (Operations of Special Projects) Team located in Los Angeles as their LAPD Liaison Officer for four years till Deeks decided to become an Agent on their team permanently. Ziva saw the hurt in Marty Deeks' eyes because she knew he was homesick from his team who was in L.A. Since the day Deeks admitted to Gibbs's team when they went out for beers one night, after he got out of his first class at FLETC. (The Federal Law Enforcement Training Center).

*Tony had been bullying and playing jokes on Deeks since April 1st 2013. DiNozzo decided to pick on Deeks today and up his pranks on Deeks. DiNozzo started shooting spitballs at Marty's head. Deeks was doing his best to ignore the class clown in the bullpen. Tony then shot another spitball at Deeks and hits Deeks in the Eye. Deeks was thinking about his partner who was back in La.*

*Deeks was wishing he was back with his Team who treats him as the younger brother in their little Dysfunctional family, Deeks smiles at that thought, but deep down he would not have it any other way or change teams.*

*Deeks kept thinking he did not need advance Field skills since he was working with the OSP Team as their Liaison from when he was LADP Detective. Deeks did not know there was a lot to learn now as Probationary Agent who is just learning from the second best team. Tony saw Deeks was not reacting how he usually does, DiNozzo then started to taunt him call Deeks a Temp.*

*Tony kept shooting spitballs at Deeks and till Deeks flipped the fuck out. Deeks storm out of the bullpen to his car that he drove down to D.C. since he didn't want to rent a car for six months. Deeks got into his car and speed off to the beach.*

*As Deeks drove to the beach since he was beyond pissed at one Agent who was so supposed to teach him not bring him down like his so called father did when he was 3 years old till he was 11, he took a stand when his Father was waving a shot gun at his mother and him. Everything changed when young Marty Deeks shot his father. Deeks was glad the bastard was dead. Deeks kept on driving to the beach to go surfing in cold air.*

Deeks parks his car and changes into his wet suit over his swim trunks. He'd walk over to the Surf shop bought a new board and sex wax for his board. Deeks ran to the surf when he was done waxing his new surf board. Deeks used his board and swam out to the middle of the ocean. He was on with the ocean and wave. Deeks was having so much fun till he saw Agent Gibbs. Deeks swam in and faced an angry Gibbs. As Gibbs got closer he looked at Deeks, saw Tony pushed it too far with Deeks.

Gibbs hated being the bastard, but they had a case that was located in Barnaby Woods in D.C. Gibbs helped Deeks bring his board to the car and his other stuff, put it in the trunk of the Charger. Deeks quickly changed they drove off to the crime scene. Gibbs was driving to the crime scene, while Deeks tries not to lose his lunch with Gibbs's driving, Deeks was used to Kensi's Driving but not Gibbs's or Ziva's driving. Gibbs timing was perfect when they arrived at the crime Scene before the rest of the team did.

Deeks got Started Taking pictures of the crime scene; Tony helped the New Agent with taking pictures of the crime scene too. Ziva and Tim collected everything that will help the case to make it go faster so Deeks can go back with his Team since this was his last day with team Gibbs. Deeks was happy about that since he no longer has to work with DiNozzo anymore.

Marty did not know he was close to a steep hill and took tumble down the hill and with his Camera. Tony saw the Probie go rolling down the hill and tries not to laugh how Deeks managed to fall over a steep Hill while taking pictures. Gibbs head slapped DiNozzo so hard Tony Felt like his head Feel off. Tony knew he was dead meat when Gibbs head slaps him that hard.

Deeks was laying at the bottom of the Hill thinking what the hell just freaking happen , one moment he was taking pictures then next he was by a little stream of water looking at the hill he just falling from. Deeks felt like he was hit by a huge rock. He tries to move but Ducky told him to stay still. Deeks knew it was pointless to argue with the Duck man. Deeks lies down and lets Ducky check him over. Ducky looked Martin over and then told him to take it easy while telling him to stay of his sprained ankle.

Gibbs helped Deeks back up to the car and while everyone puts the stuff in the NCIS Truck. Gibbs guides Deeks into the car then drives off to headquarters. Deeks fell asleep on the way back to NCIS. Gibbs looked over at Deeks and knew Deeks will make a great NCIS Agent. Gibbs was proud to have the team even if he was on the team for a Short time.


End file.
